Just One Night Stand
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Bertemu. Bersentuhan. Semua milikmu. Mentari itu. Senyuman itu. Milikmu untuk kau ambil. Dan ia memberikannya. Dengan bayaran. Bagimu untuk terus menjaganya. Bila kau tak ingin sinar itu kembali redup. Warn: PWP, Lemon, Typo, AU, Yaoi. A Birthday Fic.


Bertemu.

Bersentuhan.

Semua milikmu.

Mentari itu.

Senyuman itu.

Milikmu untuk kau ambil.

Dan ia memberikannya.

Dengan bayaran.

Bagimu untuk terus menjaganya.

Bila kau tak ingin sinar itu kembali redup…

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix<p>

Just One Night Stand © Ruise Vein Cort

* * *

><p>Warning:<p>

PWP

Soft (semoga) Lemon

Shounen-Ai

OOC

AU

* * *

><p>Briyua Viss Her Daedu Akata<p>

And Happy (late) Birthday for Kurapika no Kuruta ^_^

* * *

><p>Awalnya kau hanya datang atas permintaan kakak kelasmu itu—Axel Sama sekali tidak mempercayai orang seperti Sora akan terbaring di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Mungkin iya dengan alasan konyol karena kecerobohannya—dan itu <em>tidak<em> membahayakan nyawanya. Tapi tidak dengan alasan seperti ini.

Kanker otak.

Hal yang tak pernah kau bayangkan dan tak akan pernah mau kau akui. Bagimu Sora adalah satu dari segelintir manusia yang kau percayai akan hidup hingga usia melebihi seratus tahun. Ia terlalu… penuh dengan semangat untuk hidup. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia menderita penyakit mematikan itu… salah. Sangat salah.

Tapi itu semua terbantahkan, saat Roxis—dengan wajah masamnya melihatmu—membuka pintu kayu putih itu. Menunjukkan sosok Sora yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur putih. Wajah putih yang sebelumnya bercahaya kini redup, dengan lingkaran hitam samar pada kantung matanya. Memandang kosong pada kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal di atas pangkuan. Pemandangan ganjil yang tak ingin kau ingat—namun itu mustahil.

"Sora… lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung…" suara merdu milik Axel melambung memenuhi ruangan luas tersebut. Menyadarkan Sora dari lamunannya, dan ia menengadah, membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosokmu yang berdiri tepat di samping Axel—dengan wajah datar menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang campur aduk.

"Riku…" bisiknya lirih. Tersenyum sebisanya—dan kembali senyuman itu terlihat ganjil, bukan senyuman yang kau kenal saat ada di bangku SMA dulu. "Lama tak jumpa," bisiknya. Terlalu pelan hingga sulit untuk terdengar olehmu.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa," balasmu dengan suara statis.

Axel melirikmu sekilas, kilat-kilat kesal dengan jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Sementara Roxis mendengus, sudah menduga bahwa kau akan bersikap seperti itu, bahkan saat adiknya—Sora—berada dalam kondisi miris seperti ini.

Lalu, Axel kembali membuka suara. Berujar akan hal-hal aneh untuk mengisi kesunyian. Membuatmu berada dalam kesendirian dan keleluasaan untuk memperhatikan sosoknya. _Figure _yang kau rindu selama empat tahun ini, tak pernah hilang dari bayangmu selama kau tengah terlelap.

Ia terlihat samar, rambut kecoklatan yang dalam ingatanmu begitu bersih mendekati warna dan membuat gradasi cantiksaat memantulkan cahaya mentari kini terlihat kusam. Dengan seragam pasien berwarna putih. Ia terlihat kabur. Seolah akan hilang bila kau tak segera menjangkaunya, memeluknya dengan erat dan tak pernah melepaskannya lagi—tapi kau tau itu tak akan terjadi… atau setidaknya sampai matahari terbit esok hari, dengan kemungkinan sangat kecil ketakutanmu itu bisa terpatahkan.

* * *

><p>Kau tak tahu berapa lama Axel terus meracau—dengan tambahan di beberapa bagian dari Roxis—yang jelas Nyx sudah berada pada titik cukup rendah saat itu. Tanda bahwa sudah seharusnya kau pergi seperti yang kau katakan pada Axel sebelumnya—bahwa kau akan pergi saat Apollo berada di puncak tertinggi. Tapi kau tak bisa, takut bila kau pergi… kau akan hadir dengan pakaian serba hitam untuk menabur bunga pada gundukkan tanah—sesuatu yang tak pernah kau inginkan untuk dilakukan padanya.<p>

"Baik… bagaimana kalau kami tinggalkan kalian berdua?" celetuk Axel. Menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya seraya melirik pada Roxis. Niatan awal yang memang keduanya rencanakan, membiarkan Sora bertemu dan berbicara denganmu sebelum operasi—dan mengapa mereka tak meninggalkan kalian sejak tadi?

"E-eh. T-tapi kurasa Riku…" Safir miliknya melihat sekilas keluar jendela. Memandang sendu pada sang ratu malam yang samar. "…harus pulang," ujarnya masam.

Sedikit banyak kau benar-benar berharap pria di atas tempat tidur itu bukanlah Sora, remaja riang yang selalu tersenyum dan hidup dalam ingatanmu. Bukan pria muram seperti ini. Tapi kau sadar untuk tidak menggantung tinggi harapanmu, waktu bisa mengubah seseorang. Begitu juga keadaan. Lagipula setia sel dalam tubuhnya menjerit nyaring bahwa memang ialah Sora… Sora yang begiu asing tapi tetaplah Sora.

"Aku tidak keberatan…" Axel tersenyum miring saat akhirnya kau membuka suara dan Roxis menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tertarik dengan reaksi tersebut. "Lagipula… kurasa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan," tambahmu datar. Sedikit memiringkan kepala dan membiarkan helai _silver_ sebahumu membentuk tirai tipis yang halus saat matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu titip Sora ya, Riku!" girang Axel. Diapitnya lengan sang suami—Roxis—dan menuntunnya keluar ruangan dengan senandung kecil. Suara yang hilang saat pintu putih itu kembali tertutup.

Kesunyian menghampiri kalian. Keheningan menjemukkan yang begitu berat dan sangat tidak nyaman. Dalam bayang ingatanmu, Sora akan selalu mencairkan suasana beku seperti ini. Berucap akan hal-hal acak dan membuka percakapan dengan topik apa pun yang terlintas pertama kali dalam benaknya—seperti apa yang ditiru Axel sesiangan ini. Dan kau tahu… ia tengah mencari apa yang baiknya segera dikatakan untuk mengusir suasana hening di sekitar kalian.

Kau melangkah perlahan, berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menyejajarkan pandanganmu dengan pandangannya yang penuh sirat-sirat janggal nan ganjil.

"Ri—

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku. Axel yang mengatakannya dan itu alasan aku datang," ucapmu datar. Memangku kaki kirimu di atas kaki kanan. Kau letakkan tanganmu di belakang punggung, menjadi penyangga tubuhmu. "Jadi, katakan apa itu, sejujurnya."

Ia tertawa parau, lebih menyerupai tawa salah tingkah dibandingkan tawa memaksa—dan kau memakluminya, sedikitnya kau tahu apa yang ia ingin sampaikan. Kau bisa pastikan ia akan berkata bahwa itu bukan apa-apa, hanya angan-angan belaka dan ia yakin kau tak akan mengabulkannya—karena baginya kau sama sekali tidak perduli padanya, bahwa kau membencinya sepenuh hatimu, dan ia salah besar. Tapi itu hanya bayang samar. Bila Sora belum berubah sepenuhnya dan masih mendamba hal yang kau tak yakin bisa kau berikan untuk tetap buatnya tersenyum—senyuman hangat dan sepenuh hati miliknya.

"Oh, itu hanya angan-angan belaka, kau tak perlu memikirkannya…" Seperti yang kau duga. Ia _memang _masih memikirkan hal itu. Dan kau… kini menimbang-nimbang kepantasan yang kau miliki untuk berada di dekatnya, mendekapnya, mengambil dirinya untukmu—sepenuhnya.

Setengah dari dirimu merasa akan adanya angin segar bertiup. Tapi setengah lagi merasa begitu kotor dan berdosa. Kau yakin—dengan seluruh keyakinan yang kau miliki—bahwa kau memiliki andil besar dalam ketiadaan senyum secerah matahari itu. Mungkin juga secara keseluruhan itu salahmu, bahwa kau buatnya jatuh berlutut. Memberinya harapan namun di saat bersamaan menginjak-injak harapan itu dengan segala kata-kata pedas milikmu.

"Aku tidak datang untuk mendengar hal seperti itu…" ujarmu. Kelopak matamu tertutup, sama sekali menolak melihat ekspresi terluka yang akan terlukis di wajahnya kali kau berkata perihal itu. "…apa ini bersangkutan dengan pinta di malam berbadai salju itu."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Dan dengan setengah hati, perlahan kau membuka matamu—lalu menyesalinya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Kelopak matanya menyipit, memperjelas retakkan safir miliknya—safir yang sebelumnya sarat akan aura kehidupan kini redup, tenggelam dalam embun yang hendak mengalir sebentar lagi. Gigi putihnya sedikit mengitip, memberimu tanda bahwa ia tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan embun-embun itu turun.

"Kau ingat…" ucapnya parau. "Tapi bila dipikir ulang, itu wajar… mimpi buruk adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilupakan…" tambahnya. "Kau membenciku dan aku justru mengucapkan hal paling menjijikkan dalam hidupmu."

Ingatanmu melambung. Terkenang masa di mana ia bertanya kebenaran akan praduganya bahwa kau benar-benar membencinya—berharap itu hanya halusinasi belaka. Dan kau diam, seolah membenarkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Keputusan yang kau sesali setiap saat—bahkan mungkin, hingga akhir hayatmu.

Tangan kanannya terangkat. Hendak menjangkaumu namun batal saat ia mengalihkannya, menyeka lelehan embun yang mulai berjatuhan. Tapi sebelum tangannya yang gemetaran sempat, kau menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganmu. Mengusap lembut air mata yang berjatuhan dengan kedua ibu jarimu—dengan alis tertekuk ke bawah, kau memperhatikan safir miliknya. Asing dan sulit kau kenali—tapi kau tahu itu safir miliknya yang sangat kau sukai.

"Aku datang bukan untuk mendengar penyangkalan." Tapi karena dorongan dan rujukan Axel yang menguatkan keputusanmu, karena ia berkata keputusan akhir yang tak bisa kau hindari. Pertaruhan akan kelangsungan hidupmu nanti—tepat saat Apollo berusaha menunjukkan dirinya. "Katakan, apa… yang kau minta dariku," ujarmu tegas.

Retakkan-retakkan pada safirnya bertambah. Ibu jarimu sudah berhenti bergerak, membiarkan linangan air matanya berjatuhan bebas dan terserap oleh serat kain milik sarung tangan hitam yang kau kenakan.

"Agar kau bisa menolakku?" gumamnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup, mengusir embun yang sudah berkumpul dan memperbesar volume sungai yang mengalir di wajah tirusnya yang semakin memucat—kau tak tahu dengan alasan apa wajahnya memuat dengan pasti. "Tapi bila itu akan membuatmu bahagia… setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum padaku… sekali pun itu senyuman merendahkan."

Apa? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu?

Kesalahan apa yang membuatmu harus melukai jiwa suci sepertinya? Apa yang membuatmu harus menjadi objek dari kasih tulus yang bahkan tak memperdulikan bagaimana kebahagiaan tak akan bisa mendatanginnya lagi? Kenapa harus _mahluk _sepertimu yang mendapat kehormatan dan posisi istimewa bagi ia yang begitu polos dan bersih?

"Tolong… setidaknya kali ini saja… malam ini," mulainya lirih. "Setidaknya… sebelum aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun… biarkan aku tahu… rasa saat kau perduli sepenuhnya padaku… biarkan aku berpikir dan berilusi bahwa malam ini… kau memilikiku… seutuhnya…"

Sensasi aneh kontan menyerang di perutmu, seolah terpilin dan itu sangatlah menyesakkan. Rasa yang begitu… menyiksa. Dan kau tak menyukainya. Bagaimana ia memulai permohonannya, bagaimana ia terdengar putus asa. Bersiap dengan penolakkan apa pun yang akan kau berikan.

Kedua tanganmu turun, menariknya untuk mendekat ke arahmu. Masuk ke dalam dekapanmu dan itu bukanlah hal yang ia perhitungan—karena tubuhnya segera menegang. Dengan ragu tangannya yang kurus kembali terangkat, balas memelukmu gemetar. Perlahan kedua tangannya mulai mencengkram kain yang menutupi punggungmu.

Sebuah isakkan tertahan dan itu mulai memenuhi ruangan. Sungguh, betapa berdosanya pria sepertimu. Membuat pria yang begitu murni sepertinya hidup dalam keputusasaan dan kau menyalahkan Sang Pencipta yang memberinya penyakit seperti ini—atau mungkin itu cara-Nya untuk membuat Sora lupa akan rasa miliknya padamu, dengan mengambil keseluruhan ingatannya dalam operasi esok hari. Dan tetap saja itu tak adil. Karena ia akan melupakan seluruh suka cita yang pernah ia rasakan. Seluruh kenangan bahagia yang ia miliki…

…dan ia bukan lagi Sora yang semua orang tahu. Akan menjadi orang lain yang tak dikenal.

Kedua tangannya kini melingkar di sekitar lehermu. Dengan ragu kau mengangkat tangan kirimu, meletakkanya di antara rambut coklat miliknya, menekan kepalanya untuk sepenuhnya tenggelam di tengkukmu. Merasakan air hangat merembes pada kain satin yang kau kenakan.

"Kalau kau meminta… setelah ini… aku akan melakukan apa pun… kau boleh membunuhku, dengan cara yang paling kau sukai… kau boleh menjadikanku apa pun… _semuanya._"

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" bisikmu pelan. Tepat di samping telingannya sebelum mengehembuskan nafas ke dalam rongga indra pendengaran itu. Tanpa kata meminta ia berhenti mengucapkan permohonan itu. Sesuatu yang menghancurkan harga dirinya. "Kau seorang pria…"

"…pria sekarat yang dimabuk cinta…" tambahnya getir. "Dan kau yang memintaku untuk mengucapkan apa yang kuinginkan…"

Membuatnya kehilangan harga diri. Rapuh dan pasrah di hadapanmu, memohon seperti pengemis yang memalukan. Dan itu menyakitimu, karena kau tak bisa melakukan apa yang ia pinta. Kau tak ingin menghancurkan kepolosan yang ia miliki. Tapi apa itu benar? Kau justru membuatnya hancur menjadi sesuatu lain yang tak bisa kau kenali.

"Sebagaimana… yang kau minta…" ujarmu. Memeluk tubuhnya yang kini menegang mendengar jawabmu. "…seperti yang kau minta juga, aku akan membuatmu merasa bahwa kau milikku, aku akan melihatmu sebagai—

"Kairi kan? Tentu, kau bisa berbuat sesukamu…" potongnya. Tetawa lirih. Darimana ia membuat kesimpulan bahwa kau mengharap lebih pada wanita yang kau lihat tak lebih dari kakak perempuan maha sempurna yang cukup disayangkan tidak tahu cara menahan diri di luar garis urusan orang lain yang dekat dengannya.

"… Sora… Sora milikku." Apa yang akan ia tafsirkan dalam penuturan itu?

Ia diam, saat kau mengangkat wajahnya, kau tersenyum kecil dengan bagaimana ia terbelalak. Menatapmu antara percaya dan tidak. Seolah apa yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kesalahan, bahwa kau akan menganggap dirinya sebagai… dirinya yang merupakan milikmu dalam permainan ini. Bukan siapa pun yang lain.

"Kau… berhenti membuatku berharap dengan gurau itu…"

Kau diam, tak menjawab. Betapa kau teringat pada bayangan-bayangan aneh yang sempat menghantuimu. Bahwa kau tengah menggendongnya di antara siraman bunga dan kertas-kertas aneka warna. Saling melemparkan senyuman—walau anehnya, wajah yang ada di sekitarmu adalah wajah yang tak kau kenali, seorang pun. Hanya kau dan Sora sosok yang kau kenali. Tapi tidak dengan ekspresi yang terpancar.

Senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang tak mungkin ada di wajahmu. Dalam sebuah upacara sakral untuk kalian berdua.

"Setidaknya kali ini… biarkan kita semua berharap…"

* * *

><p>Duduk tepat di hadapanmu, Sora bersemu bagaikan kepiting yang tengah direbus. Sama sekali tidak membayangkan perlakuan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seolah ia adalah guci mahal yang akan hancur dengan sentuhan sepelan apa pun. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau akan melihatnya sebagai Sora? Dan… ini sama sekali tidak seperti saat kau memandang Sora—atau itu yang ia pikirkan mengenai pendapatmu tentangnya.<p>

Kau tersenyum, penuh kehangatan, penuh sukacita, dan kasih sayang. Sesuatu yang janggal bila kau tidak berpura-pura bahwa kau tengah _berhubungan_ dengan Sora yang kau benci. Betapa kau mengutuki tingkah lakumu dahulu yang berakhir pada kesalahpahaman seperti ini.

"Kita mulai…?" bisikmu halus.

Kau merunduk, memangut bibir tipisnya sementara kedua tanganmu turun memainkan manik-manik kancing. Lidahmu menari, menyapu bibirnya dan meminta agar ia memberi akses. Agak lama baginya untuk memberi respon, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Saat ia membuka mulutnya dengan ukuran yang sekiranya cukup bagimu untuk memasukkan lidahmu, kau memasukkannya dengan cepat. Mengabsen semua gigi serinya yang putih dan tertata rapi dan berakhir untuk mulai menggelitiki langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

"Ngh!"

Masih berpangutan, kau tersenyum samar saat mendengar reaksi yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Desahan tertahan saat kau berhasil mengenai bagian sensitif di dalam mulutnya—dan itu awal yang baik untuk membuat tubuhnya berhenti gemetaran, melemas saat kau perlahan memeluknya, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas pangkuanmu. Akses yang jauh lebih mudah bagimu untuk menjelajahi organ oralnya yang belum tersentuh lidah siapa pun—milikmu untuk kau ambil—sekaligus membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tetap berpangutan.

Saat kau melepasnya, ia tertegun, cepat-cepat menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan mau pun wajahnya yang benar-benar merah padam. Banyak saliva yang mengalir di sekitar mulutnya—hal yang wajar dilakukan dalam percobaan pertama seseorang dan kau memakluminya sekali pun itu menyebalkan.

"Kita masih belum selesai… _My Dear_…" Kau tak tahu darimana panggilan itu muncul. Tapi rasa familier yang menyerangmu saat mengucapkannya terasa nyaman. Seolah itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa kau ucapkan di masa lalu. Dan lagi, saat memangutnya, ada rasa yang begitu kau kenal—sekali pun itu kali pertama kau merasakan percampuran rasa unik. Seolah bukan kali pertama kau menikmati Sora untuk dirimu sendiri.

Sebuah suara melengking tajam dalam benakmu, menyadarkanmu dari lamunan seolah menyuruhmu untuk kembali menyelesaikan hal yang bahkan baru kau mulai.

"Kau… memanggilku… apa?"

"Sora yang Tercinta. Kekasihku yang Tersayang. _My Dearest _Sora."

Lagi. Sapaan-sapaan itu sepenuhnya bukan hal yang pernah kau katakan. Tapi terdengar dan terasa begitu tidak asing. Terasa bagaikan hal yang sudah sering kau katakan dan tak akan bosan untuk mengatakannya. Terutama bila hadiah yang kau dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang begitu indah.

Sapuan merah penuh kehidupan di wajahnya. Kelopak matanya menyipit lembut. Kali ini kau merasa bahwa perutmu tidak terpilin dengan tetesan embun yang mengalir. Melainkan kepakkan kupu-kupu yang menyenangkan dan menggelitik.

Perlahan—dengan penuh keraguan—ia merunduk. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa membalas ciumanmu tadi. Hanya sekilas dan ia segera mundur—merah padam dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di wajahnya. Buatmu terkekeh pelan.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya…" tawarmu. "Dan nikmati… sesuatu yang sedari dulu ingin kuberikan namun takut…"

Perlahan—dengan penuh kehati-hatian—kau membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berseprai putih. Bersemu, dan setahumu tak ada yang pernah bersemu semarah ini—hanya Sora yang bisa.

Kembali memangutnya dengan lembut. Dan kali ini, kemeja putih itu terlepas. Memperlihatkan kulit putih susunya yang indah. Kedua tanganmu bermain, memilin, mencubit, dan sebagainya. Hadiah yang kau dapatkan adalah erangan dan desahan yang pertama kali kau dengar begitu sensual sekaligus indah.

Tapi kau tidak segera berhenti, menikmati apa yang biasanya terasa tawar bagimu. Tak pernah sekali pun kau bisa menikmati bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara mau pun kuluman belaka. Bahkan kali pertama kau melakukannya, semua terasa hambar dan tidak memuaskan—datar, pria dan wanita, semuanya.

Bibirmu mulai berpindah. Menyusuri wajahnya lalu berhenti di telinga kirinya, menyapukan lidahmu yang basah dan itu membuat tubuhnya meremang penuh kenikmatan—kau yakin ini semua benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, permainan yang seharusnya dipenuhi rasa sakit dan kasar tanpa sedikit pun rasa kasih sayang darimu.

Kau bisa dibilang tidak sadar saat tanganmu turun. Melepaskan celana berbahan sutra miliknya—kau tak tahu sejak kapan, yang jelas kau sudah memainkan miliknya yang terbangun sepenuhnya.

"S-Riku…" desahnya tertahan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga menetaskan cairan merah kental dan kau membenci warna itu.

Kau menghentikan permainan tanganmu yang sangat terlatih. Menciumnya lagi dan menerobos masuk tanpa aba-aba, rasa besi berkarat dan itu mengkhawatirkanmu. Lidahmu kembali menari, mencari di bagian lain yang ia gigit hingga berdarah. Lalu melepasnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menggigit lidahmu sendiri…" bisikmu perlahan. "Bila kau tak ingin terdengar, kau bisa berbalik… suaramu akan terendam. Tapi kumohon jangan menyakiti dirimu," ujarmu.

Kau bangkit, memberinya akses lebih mudah untuk melakukan apa yang kau sarankan. Dan kali ini kau tersenyum saat melihat tubuhnya—seluruhnya tanpa sehelai pun benang menutupi, sementara pakaianmu masih lengkap. Begitu indah dan memabukkan, berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Tidak…"

"Hn?"

"Aku… tidak mau berbalik…" bisiknya, begitu pelan dan samar. "Aku… ingin benar-benar yakin bahwa itu kau, aku ingin melihatmu… seterusnya… t-tapi bila kau tak ingin melihatku… b-baik—

Kau memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman cepat. Dan kembali ia tertegun. Begitu pengertian, penuh kehati-hatian. Seperti bukan Riku yang membencinya dan itu hal bagus. Karena kau memanglah tidak membencinya.

"Kau terlalu baik…" gumamnya. Kau tak menjawab, hanya menjulurkan tangan kirimu padanya. Sora memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kembali melirik ke arahmu lalu mengangguk—mengerti dengan apa yang kau minta saat melihatmu tengah membuka sarung tanganmu dengan mulut, dan ia membantu untuk yang satu lagi. "Um… apa kau mau aku… menggunakan mulut…ku?"

Kau mengerjap, tidak menyangka akan mendengar tawaran seperti itu darinya. Lalu mengangguk. Memberinya persetujuan untuk memasukkan tangan kirimu ke dalam mulutnya. Melapisinya dengan saliva miliknya yang terlalu banyak.

Kemudian ia terbatuk. Cepat kau menarik tangan kirimu dari dalam mulutnya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut seraya berharap itu bisa mengurangi batuknya. Ia terlalu dalam memasukkan tanganmu dan seharusnya kau menyadari akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak berguna…" gumamnya dengan cengiran lemah. Memaksa dengan rona keputusasaan terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Kali ini kau kembali tersenyum, mengedikkan bahu sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawanya duduk di atas pangkuanmu.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di sekeliling leherku," perintahmu dan ia menurut. "Kau masih bisa yakin ini aku kan?"

"Eh… ya."

"Bagus." Lagi tangan kirimu masuk ke dalam mulutmu—kali ini bukan miliknya. Dengan lihai kau membasahinya dengan saliva secara cepat. "Ini tak akan nyaman, bila perlu kau boleh menggigit pundakku," ujarmu pelan. Betapa kau bersyukur akan pengendalian dirimu yang begitu sempurna.

"Sh—

Ia tercekat. Mempererat pegangannya padamu saat salah satu jarimu mulai memasukinya. Berputar dan berusaha membuat jalan untuk jari kedua. Jeda dan ia kembali berjengit saat jari kedua menyusul, membuat gerakkan seperti menggunting. Jari ketiga dan seandainya kau melepaskan pakaian atasmu, kau yakin kuku-kukunya sudah membuat jejak memerah pada kulit punggungmu. Jari keempat ia menggeram kesakitan.

"Kalau kau mau… aku akan berhenti sampai sini," bisikmu. Mendiamkan keempat jarimu terbenam di dalam dirinya.

Samar kau merasakan bahwa ia menggeleng cepat, dan kau tahu apa makna dari gelengan itu. Tangan kananmu bergerak, menurunkan retsleting celana _jeans _biru yang kau kenakan dan mengeluarkan benda yang sejak tadi meronta untuk mendapatkan udara bebas—jauh lebih besar dari miliknya dan kau bisa bayangkan rasa sakit seperti apa yang nantinya dirasakan Sora saat kau berusaha memasukinya.

"Angkat wajahmu…"

Ia menatapmu ragu. Mengerjap sesekali lalu menutup mata saat kau menciumnya, meminta akses untuk kembali memasukkan lidahmu ke dalam mulutnya. Memberinya kenikmatan saat kedua tanganmu menyentuh pinggulnya, memposisikan agar kau tepat memasuki tubuhnya tanpa harus salah dan membuat rasa sakit lain.

Sagu gigitan keras di lidahmu saat kau mulai masuk. Cepat ia melepaskan pangutanmu, membuat ceceran berwarna merah melayang di udara bebas. Dan itu justru membuatnya mengerang dengan sedikit jeritan sebelum melakukan apa yang sebelumnya kau sarankan—menggigit pundakmu. Kau melakukannya perlahan, tapi kau tahu rasa sakitnya berkali lipat dibandingkan rasa sakit di lidahmu yang berdarah mau pun pundak kananmya yang nyeri akibat gigitan darinya.

Sepenuhnya terbenam, kau diam. Menanti hingga isakkan dan rasa sakit yang menderanya reda. Tangan kananmu, dengan telaten berusaha memberi pengalih perhatian rasa sakit. Mengelus, mencengkram, memijat, dan mengocok miliknya secara bergantian.

"S-sekarang…"

Dan kau bergerak. Mencapai puncak tersendiri. Berusaha merengguk nektar bersama-sama. Keras, dan semua kontrolmu hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik…

…Nyx ada pada puncak tertinggi saat kau mulai merapikan pakaianmu. Mengitip angkuh dari balik jendela kamar. Sora terlelap, dalam buai indah dan senyuman yang melengkung samar di wajahnya. Mimpi apa yang ia dapatkan, kau tak tahu. Tapi kau berjanji akan bertanya saat ia terjaga nanti. Terjaga dari obat bius sebelum operasi.

Kali ini, kau pastikan kau ada di sisinya. Sekali pun ia melupakanmu setelah operasi… atau mungkin… bersamanya, memesan lubang lain pada penggali kubur. Oh, mungkin bila mau, kau bisa meminta lubang milik Sora dapat dimasuki dua jasad sekaligus.

…ah… imajinasimu menakutkan, Riku. Sangat, sangat menakutkan…

* * *

><p><em>Seperti yang Rui janjikan ^^<em>

_A birthday fic for you, Kurapika no Kuruta._

_Maaf bila terlambat selama dua hari…_

_Dan sungguh, apa ini pantas sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?_

_Dengan ending dark seperti ini?_

_Pft! Sorry, it's my style to leave something un-finished, so the reader can guess ei by their own imagination._

_So…_

_Happy Belated Birthday._

* * *

><p><em>For the other:<em>

_Mind to Review?_

V V V

V V

V


End file.
